Making Memories
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1109b: The day they all felt the first kick, Brittany shared with Santana and Kurt the project she has been working on. - Anniversary cycle day 17 of 21, shift B


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 52nd cycle. Now cycle 53!_

* * *

_**THIRD ANNIVERSARY CYCLE: **It's late October again, and within this cycle I will be completing my third year of daily gleekathon stories and commencing a fourth! As in previous years, this means special things happening. I've selected my favorite stories from throughout the year, and I'll be treating them to something special. In previous years this included Prequel, Sequel, and POV Swap, and then Additional Scenes and Alternate Endings. This year I'm adding two new treatments: Genre Swap (I think that's pretty straightforward) and Element Change (I change one thing in the story, see how it affects the rest). Note that in both these cases and some of the others, there may excerpts directly transferred from the story it references. Also, since this year saw the addition of 'shift days', and since I suck at picking, I have selected 42 stories, to be treated two per day! So here we go!_

_**This story** is a Sequel to Step Thirteen, Share the Moments, a Paper Heart series story, originally posted on February 20 2012._

* * *

_**This is a double shift day.** There will be one more upload today: Walk Away Now._

* * *

**"Making Memories"  
Brittany, Kurt, Santana  
Paper Heart series extra  
_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_  
**

Watching Kurt sitting there with her, his hands pressed to her belly after he'd felt the baby kick for the first time, Brittany just felt happy. It was one thing that they were experiencing a big moment in their unborn child's life, but it was an even better thing that he was actually there to live it with her, and that it mattered to him as much as it mattered to her. The prospect of becoming a mother at her age would have just felt so different if she didn't know that Kurt was in this with her, too. She had her parents, and her sister, and Santana, but Kurt was the baby's father, and she thought he was a really great guy, so it was reassuring to know that the baby would get to know that as well. And now it gave her an idea.

"Where's Santana?" she asked after a while, realizing she hadn't returned. Kurt needed a moment but then he heard her and tried to recall.

"Think she might have stayed downstairs," he answered.

"Santana?" Brittany called out. "San?" she tried again until she finally heard the sound of feet on the stairs and her best friend appeared at the door. "Come here," she waved her over with a smile, and Santana made a cautious approach, sitting on the other side of the bed, next to Kurt, so now the two of them could face the blonde. "I want to show you guys something," she declared before reaching for the box that sat on the chair by her bed. They had both seen it there in the last few weeks, though they had no idea what was in it. "It was going to be a surprise, for after the baby's born, but I think it would be great if you guys could put things in here, too," she explained.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, just as Brittany opened the box. Looking inside, they found pieces of paper, and photos, and a couple of small tapes along with Brittany's small camera.

"The last little while, everything just got so different, and some things were a bit scary," she admitted. "But aside from that, there are still a lot of good things happening to me, and I need to remember that. So the good moments, the good memories, I put them in here, everything that has to do with the baby. When I need to, I can look in here, and the rest just isn't so bad anymore," she went on. "I thought this should go in here now… the first time he kicked," she smiled.

"It definitely should go in there," Santana approved with a smile. Kurt looked through the pictures, the papers. There was a pile of pictures bound together that seemed dedicated to chronicling the progress of her belly, and then he could see the print outs from the sonograms, and there was her copy of the DVD… She was putting everything that was good about all this, right there in that box, just like she said. At the end of the day it would always be about him, about their future child, and that told him just as always that they were of one mind on the subject. He was the good thing that would come from all of this.

"Usually I have Melinda to handle the camera," Brittany explained as she pulled it from the box.

"I can do it," Santana took it from her, preparing it while Brittany sat up straight, smiling. Santana turned the camera on, aiming it at her, and she signalled her of that much.

"What?" Brittany asked, not catching on at first.

"I'm filming," Santana told her, and she blinked.

"Oh, right… Hi," she waved to the camera with a smile. "So I was taking a nap before, and then all of a sudden I felt something. It scared me at first, because it hurt, but then Santana… She's filming me now," she explained, pointing and insisting quietly for her to shower herself. Santana sighed but obliged, turning the camera around so she would appear.

"Hello," she bowed her head before turning the camera back on to Brittany.

"Right, well, Santana was there, and she showed me that it was nothing to be scared about, and it was actually a good thing, because… it was you," she beamed. "You kicked, for the first time," she revealed, pointing to her belly. "If you get to see this, you won't be in there anymore by then… unless we try to…"

"Britt, don't even finish that sentence," Kurt begged, and she smirked, pointing to him. Santana understood and pointed the camera at him. "Oh, hello, I… I might still be kind of red, and sweaty, but that's not my fault," he insisted, and Santana turned the camera back to herself.

"He means me," she grinned before turning back to Brittany.

"I got confused at first, but now that I know that it was just you, saying hello, I'm just kind of happy, because it means you're getting bigger, and then you'll be born, you'll be here, like… here," she mimed, holding her arms close to herself. "And that will be the best," she promised before holding her hand out so Santana would hand her the camera. When she did, Brittany pointed the thing toward the pair of them sitting across from her. "They got to feel you, too."

"Not the same way, obviously," Kurt volunteered. "Not that it wasn't memorable," he assured.

"H… You kicked, right here," Santana revealed, pointing to the palm of her hand.

"He did?" Brittany smiled, and Santana nodded. "Maybe he'll play soccer or something."

"Well he won't get that from me," Kurt shook his head.

"Why, you were a kicker on the football team," Brittany pointed out.

"Fair enough," he bowed his head.

"Better not play 'Single Ladies' around him then," Santana joked, and Kurt rolled his eyes. Brittany turned the camera back to herself.

"So this was a pretty good day. And I can't wait to meet you," she smiled, blowing a kiss toward the camera before looking up to Santana. "Okay, now how do I turn it off?"

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
